Waiting for peace
by charming-night
Summary: War is never easy on anyone. Some find pain, and others love. The two are never mutually exclusive.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer:

All Charaters and places your recognize belong to the most wonderfull J.K. Rowling, I am simply borrowing her brillance, and am receiving no compensation for this work!

This story will take place as if the events from the end of Sixth year did not happen. This is a Hermione/Severus story.

* * *

><p>Pressing her forehead against the cool wet glass, Hermione Granger found herself sighing for the hundredth time since she got home. Having asked special permission from Dumbledore, Hermione was spending the first month of summer vacation with her parents. She knew it wasn't the best idea, being at home, and every tense moment looking out into the pouring rain waiting for some dark witch or wizard to walk up her front path was making her regret it even more. She just couldn't spend the entire summer at number 12 Grimmauld place…. Not with <em>him<em>.

_Ronald Weasley….. Bane of my existence… _she was not interested in the youngest Weasley boy. She just wasn't sure how to let him know, or help him clue in himself that if anything he was more of a brother to her. By the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts, Ron had decided that yes, she was in fact a girl (_far too late if you asked her)_ and it had been awkward to say the least the first time the redhead had kissed her, much to her surprise_._ She could still remember the proud look on his face as he walked towards the group of Weasley's waiting for him on the train platform. Hermione's biggest worry was not only how Ron would take it, but the rest of the Weasley gang who were at this moment all at order headquarters. They all meant so much to her, being like a second family. _Will they still invite me for Christmas? Will Molly still smother me in her own loving way?_ Not to mention…._Harry, he can't handle us fighting right now; he already has enough on his mind with the war. _Could she really be that selfish? _No! I am just going to have to deal with this carefully. _

Having made her decision to let things alone for now, Hermione let her mind wander. She could hear her parents laughing in the kitchen downstairs. If she closed her eyes she could just picture the scene of her parent's contentment perfectly. "_Her mother standing by the kitchen sink, elbow deep in soapy dish water. Her father would try and sneak up behind her, but as usual her mother would know long before he reached her. She would swing around soapy hands and all, frightening her father in the process. Grinning like a fool he would grab her, spin her around kissing her crazy, while her Mother's hands would leave wet marks on the front of his shirt. After the moment was passed both would erupt into laughter, love shining in their eyes…_God how she wanted what her parents have. Carefree love; the kind that ballads are written after, and the stars spell out in their depth, but didn't she have that from them? She loved her parents with all her being, what would she do without them? A rumble reminded Hermione that she hadn't had lunch yet, so shaking her head to clear it she got up to go downstairs for some lunch. Closing the door behind her, she slowly made her way down the hallway, allowing a little more time to compose herself.

"Hey Mom, what's for lunch?" Hermione asked walking into the kitchen. With one last goofy grin directed at her husband Jane Granger turned to look at her brilliant witch of a daughter. "I thought just some sandwiches would do for this afternoon, I'll be making a big dinner for tonight!" Hermione sent a strange look at her mother, wondering what occasion would merit such a meal. "Do you not know what today is?" asked her mother with a lift of eyebrow that reminded her entirely too much of her snarky potions professor."No mom, I cannot say that I do…." trailing off feeling rather uncomfortable. Hermione Granger not remembering something? _You're losing it Granger! _Her mother's grin just widened, knowing it wasn't often she stumped the brightest witch of the age. "You got your Hogwarts letter this morning! And if you're going to be head girl…" The Shriek that went through the house after her father handed her the envelope almost had the windows shattering. Hermione had been waiting for that letter every moment of every day since she completed her sixth year. _Oh My God, what if I didn't get head girl? What if all that I have worked for my entire Hogwarts career has been for nothing? What will everyone think of me if I walk onto the Hogwarts express on September first without that golden badge pinned to my chest? _

Suddenly Hermione could not breathe. All she could do was hold the un-opened letter in her shaking hands, trying not to think about the fact that it seemed far to light to contain the object of her desires. Her Mother sensing her daughter's looming panic attack scooped the envelope from her hands. Herman Granger looked on with knowing eyes. He understood his daughter's distress. She may look like her mother, but she got her brains and aspirations from him, hell didn't he panic just as much when he received his acceptance letter to a private school? "Hermione, you need to calm down! If you don't you are going to pass out from lack of air, and won't be able to open the letter at all! Why don't you go for a walk, get some fresh air, compose yourself, then you can come back and open your letter" Herman said with a compassionate smile, and Hermione couldn't help but agree. Grabbing her shoes from the hallway, and her raincoat from the closet, she made her way to the front door. Her Parents knowing looks were the last thing she saw as she closed the door.

Walking slowly down the garden lined front path she decided her parents were right. She had been far too worked up about something as trivial as a gold badge and title when the entire wizarding world was in danger. Voldemort had returned to terrorize wizards and witches across Britain. The last few years had been so hard on so many of her close friends, especially Harry. At the end of their fourth year, Voldemort returned with the help of his rat like death eater Pettagrew. No one had believed Harry, and the Ministry of Magic had discarded his story as lies. Dumbledore also took a great deal of the brunt of the Ministries stupidity in the Daily profit. Frustrating as it was the only newspaper was comfortably in the hands of the idiot minister Fudge. Their fifth year at Hogwarts had ended no better with the death of Harry's godfather Sirius. The only positive aspect of that year was the bumbling fool Fudge seeing Voldemort with his own two eyes. Hermione could only cringe thinking back on last year. It had started so poorly with Harry being depressed and withdrawn. For two whole months both Ron and herself were barely able to get two words out of him. Thank god for Ginny who had pretty much crawled into Harry's lap and told him to "Kiss her and get over it". The two of them had been inseparable since.

Walking back up the drive, Hermione could not help but notice the front door ajar, and the lights dimmed. Heart racing and palms sweaty she pulled her wand out of her pocket (she had not been without her wand since arriving home for the break). Pleas of _Please don't be dead_ running through her mind, Hermione ran into the house to find a man standing swaddled in long billowing black robes holding her Hogwarts letter. "Congratulations Miss Granger, you are Head Girl".

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

This is my first time ever writing fan fiction! I know, not so hard to belive is it? Please review and let me know if there is any intrest... or if I should just go and crawl back into my writers hole!


	2. A War Begins

**Chapter Two: A war begins**

Disclaimer:

All Characters and places you recognize belong to the most wonderful J.K. Rowling; I am simply borrowing her brilliance, and am receiving no compensation for this work!

This story will take place as if the events from the end of Sixth year did not happen. This is a Hermione/Severus story.

* * *

><p>There are a lot of things in this world that can stop a person in their tracks, but at the moment Hermione had to conclude that walking into her front hallway to find the most hated professor and Death Eater spy standing in her home would have to top the list. "Professor Snape, my parents?" the reply a simple arch of an eyebrow followed by an answer that broke her heart. "The Headmaster has seen fit to recall you Miss Granger and your parents have been moved to a secure location." <em>Recalled? Secure location, but why? <em>Hermione only had to chance to take a shallow breath before Professor Snape answered her unasked question. _"_No you may not know where, and you are to go upstairs to prepare for our departure which will take place in five minutes. No questions Miss Granger, I have already wasted enough of my evening because of you."

_Five steps to the stairs… four steps…then I can cry __in peace… three …. two "_Oh and Miss Granger? Do not forget this." Hermione looked up at the object Snape (_Professor!)_ threw to her. Glinting gold in the air, her head girl badge landed in her hand, and she could no longer hold back the tears. _You knew this moment would come when it was no longer safe to be at home, it's why you worked so hard to convince the Headmaster to let you go home for the summer. Pull your head up girly! Professor Snape has no wish to see your tears! YOU ARE HEAD GIRL! _Feeling a calm that seemed impossible spread over her, Hermione was able to continue her trek upstairs with no more than two tear drops falling and with her chin tiled high. Little did she know that those where the last two tears she would be allowed to shed.

* * *

><p>Severus was having a bad day. The worst he had had since the students <em>(Dunderheads all of them!) <em>left for the summer. It began at the crack of dawn when he was woken by the sound of Peeves tearing his carefully cleaned student store cupboard apart. It appeared that when he had cleaned and re-stocked it for the new semester he had forgotten the one ward that would keep the pesky poltergeist out of the potions ingredients. His inattention was simply in-excusable and now with only a few weeks before term start he would have to begin all of his preparations again. The relaxing afternoon he had anticipated had been irreversibly ended just after sitting down to enjoy a pleasant lunch alone in his quarters with the latest potions journal when his arm was torn apart as if a hot poker pressed to his skin, the black tattoo like mark pulsed ending any chance of a peaceful day.

Walking through his calm sedate quarters Severus headed into his bedroom to the wardrobe. Donning his heavy black robes, and placing the mask he was required to wear into his pocket had become part of his ritual that helped to calm his mind, and prepare him for whatever tasks lay ahead of him. He had begun this practice just after he had first turned spy for Dumbledore all those years ago. No matter his mood or feelings before the summons it was absolutely imperative that he clear his mind. The Dark Lord was more than capable of tearing through an unprotected and disorganized consciousness. For Severus this would be a death sentence. Lord Voldemort was not a fan of traitors. Leaving his quarters Severus sent his patronus to alert the Headmaster to his summons, and took a moment he did not have to watch the animal gracefully leap down the hallway. Swallowing the sharp pain in his heart seeing the animal always caused,_ (Lilly!)_ Severus tore down the passage in the opposite direction to the hidden door that would lead him ever closer to his deplorable master.

* * *

><p>The cup of hot sweet tea sat in front of him, and would continue to do so un-touched until it became cold. It had become such a routine over the years that Albus Dumbledore no longer realized that he performed the customary act. He would be sitting at his desk writing to a dear old friend, or Minerva would be sitting by his side in front of roaring fire and a large doe patronus would come bursting into the room. From the moment the first hoof would touch the floor Albus would dread whatever message it carried, for even a simple warning of a summons could spell disaster for the wizarding world. He would dismiss any company, and place correspondence in a drawer to be dealt with later when he could properly commit to it, for when the waiting game would begin again even Albus had to admit that his formidable mind would become quite useless. The powerful old man would then stand, tend to his fire, make a cuppa, then proceed to sit behind his desk. The portraits that hung around the circular ceiling for decades had commented once that the current headmaster looked statuesque when he did this, almost as if in a trance.<p>

Fawkes burst into the room in a brilliant show of red, orange, and yellow flames. His haunting song told Albus much more than words ever could. The phoenix landed on the large desk, and crooned for his master. Albus, lost in his own thoughts, absentmindedly stroked the beautiful plumage of the mystical bird in front of him. The message that Fawkes had passed on was a simple one but also of importance. Their enigmatic potions professor was back on school grounds, in no physical danger, and was making his way to meet with Albus directly. _What foul news do you bring me today Severus? I fear that I may be too old to do this for much longer. When will we finally be able to end this war? I have seen so many innocents tortured or killed. Watched so many children get dragged into their parent's squabbles and beliefs. I feel the ache of burying far too many friends so deep in my bones. Tom's quest for blood purity a joke and cover for his lust of power and blood. And Severus, how many more times can I send you into the snakes den and still expect you to return to me whole and undamaged? _A sharp rap on the door brought the old man out of his thoughts.

"Headmaster" Severus greeted with a slight bow of his head. "My boy, I see you have arrived back to us safely?" Severus scowled at the Headmasters gift for the obvious. "Yes Headmaster, the dark lord was in a most pleasant mood this afternoon." _which is about as safe as one of his tempers, Severus _sneered at the thought_, and here comes the customary pleasantries, let's get this all over with old man! _"Sit down my boy! What can I get you? Tea, something to eat perhaps?" answered by a look that would chill most people's blood, Albus had to hold back a bark of laughter." All right then to business, what news do you bring the order Severus? Has Tom made any more concrete plans or changed his strategy?" At the Headmasters words Severus placed his head in his hands and proceeded to rub his temples to release some of the tension that had gathered there. _How am I to tell him what has been asked of me? I will not be able to complete this task for the Dark Lord. I will fail, and with that the Order loses it's one and only spy placed within the inner circle. _Albus could sense the utter despair coming off his spy, "Severus tell me! What is the matter?" With only a small sigh, and a barely noticeable twitch of his shoulders Severus Snape, Master spy, cold and calculating man that he was truly trembled for the first time in front of someone other than Lord Voldemort. Looking into the eyes of the only man he had ever seen as a father Severus spoke like a man who had lost all hope. "Please retrieve your pensive Headmaster, for I believe this news is far too critical not to be shared detail by detail." Worry stole over the aged wizard as he eyed his spy "Is it that bad by boy?" Severus lowered his head so that his long greasy hair covered his eyes like a shield. "I fear Headmaster that my usefulness as a spy has ended." Shock stole across the Headmasters face, and Severus continued "The Dark Lord requests that I take an apprentice spy to use against you." "Surely that is not so bad Severus!" The potions master stood and began to pace furiously. "You do not understand! He has requested someone in particular. Someone who will never be able to hide our secrets, or avoid getting themselves killed!" The Headmaster looked at this tired and worn out man and asked the question that would change the entire outcome of the war. "Who has he requested?" and in a tone of voice that spoke volumes to his mood Severus answered "Hermione Granger".

* * *

><p>Severus and the Headmaster had talked for a long time after his revelation. Discussions about the possibility of Miss Granger accepting such a burden, the dangers she would face, the pain she would endure, and the risk she could put everyone in. In the end Albus decided that all of the risks were worth not only keeping his one spy in the enemy's camp, but to add another with Voldemort's blessing! All of which had brought him here, walking down a quiet muggle street to recall Miss Granger. Having finally located the house whose number was on the small piece of paper that Dumbledore had given him before leaving, Severus walked up the small garden path before him. <em>How am I to speak with complete strangers, and have them both grasp a portkey to boot?<em> With a trademark sneer he decided trickery would work best. There would be someone waiting on the other side more than ready and willing to explain the situation to both of her muggle parents. Severus stepped up to the white painted door and slammed his fist against it, causing to wood to jump, and his lip to twitch upwards in a barely there smile. The door opened to two muggles standing there staring at him in shock, and he threw the large bundle of flowers that the Headmaster had transfigured straight into the hands of both Grangers. The instant the portkey touched them, they were gone in a flash of light and he stepped over the threshold and into the house, not quite closing the white door behind him.

Walking past a small table just inside the door, Severus saw an unopened Hogwarts letter sitting there. Picking up and tearing it open, he pulled out the golden badge enclosed within. _She must not be home; there is no way the little know it all would not have opened this if she were._ He was distracted by his thoughts by the sound of footsteps walking cautiously towards the door. _I could hear her from a mile off this will never work! _Fixing a scowl onto his face he turned just in time to see her push open the door wand in hand, a look of utter fear on her face. He just could not help himself, her letter in his hand he greeted her, "Congratulations Miss Granger, you are Head Girl".

* * *

><p>Note: Thank you too those of you who left reviews!<p>

Burnedx2: Honestly I am intrested in where its going too! LOL I have a good idea of where I am going with this but I do tend to change my mind often.

: Thank you, I plan on it!

nicluvly: I have never written anything before, besides the odd essay when I was in school! I have to admit your review brought a true and happy smile to my face thank you!

Please review and let me know what you think! I am currently looking for someone who would be willing to beta, as my spelling has always been atrocious. Send me a message if your intrested.


	3. A Choice is Given

**Chapter Three: A choice is given**

Disclaimer:

All Characters and places you recognize belong to the most wonderful J.K. Rowling; I am simply borrowing her brilliance, and am receiving no compensation for this work!

This story will take place as if the events from the end of Sixth year did not happen. This is a Hermione/Severus story.

Standing alone, in her childhood bedroom, Hermione looked around reminiscing on years gone by. On the left, not far from the large window, was an overflowing bookcase which was home to everything from Peter Rabbit (a favorite of hers as a child) to Jane Austin. Her room, painted a mature muted purple and grey, still appeared as if it belonged to a child but Hermione could no longer claim such innocence. She hastily gathered the few possessions left out of her trunk; she never truly unpacked when she arrived home, out of fear that if she settled in Dumbledore would surely come to collect her.

It was hard for Hermione, being of muggle parents, to come back to their world every break. It hadn't gotten any easier with time. Those first moments after stepping of the Hogwarts express were always joyous; she loved her parents very much and missed them while they were apart. It was nice to see them after such a long absence, and for a few days, the excitement of being with them would block out everything else. Sadly, without fail, shortly into the summer holidays, she would begin to feel the rift her being a witch had caused. It was not as if her parents loved her any less, they just couldn't relate to her new life, they could no longer understand the "normal" pains of growing from a child into an adult. Hermione had never been able to explain to them the importance of such simple things as coming of age at 17, or the importance of getting the exact shade to your potion that the text described. A gap had begun growing the day she received her letter and would continue to do so, and unfortunately there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it short of leaving the wizarding world. And that was not an option.

Throwing the last of her books into her trunk, she slammed the lid shut and glanced at the small windup alarm clock sitting beside her bed. Hermione had said goodbye to this room every fall for the last six years, and yet she could feel a change, a drifting if you will, telling her that this was the last time she would glance at the room. Feeling as though she was leaving a part of herself behind, Hermione grasped the handle of her trunk and dragged it through the door way. Without a final look behind her, she headed downstairs to meet with the man, that unknown to her, was going to be the one that severed all of her ties to the room she had just left behind.

Pacing impatiently, Severus Snape waited for the chit of a girl to retrieve her belongings. Her inability to be quick about it only served to further worry him about the trails that lay ahead of her. He could hear her footsteps racing around on the floor above and he cringed. _Add moving in silence to the never ending list of things to show the girl _Severus thought, _I will not have enough time to teach her half of what she must know before I am required to produce her for the Dark Lord_. _She will not survive…_ The sound of a trunk landing on the top stair was enough to drag the dark man out of his sullen thoughts.

"Quickly now, I do not have all day," he snapped at the young girl.

"I am ready Sir," Hermione said in a small voice.

Looking at the dour man in front of her, she could see his displeasure. The slight narrowing of his eyes the only indication of the anger he always carried around with him, seemed more pronounced when he glared at her. Not a good omen at all.

With expected sneer in place, he answered, "Well come here, silly girl! We will be flooing from here; I assume you have a fireplace?"

"Yes sir," she replied, "Right this way, Professor".

Hermione led him into the sitting room to the left of the door while dragging her trunk.

"Are you a witch or not?" he asked before placing a weightless charm on the trunk. Walking up to the grate, he knocked over the screen, and Hermione flinched at the sound. Pointing his wand at the empty stone crevice in the wall, the Professor wordlessly lit a roaring fire. The large display of magic in her muggle home stuck Hermione. It seemed so out of the normal in the neutral colored room that it struck a nerve. Magic, to Hermione, had always seemed to occur in old buildings, made of wood and stone, and wizarding homes and shops, where magic was so obvious it had become part of the nature of the place. Not in this modernly decorated sitting room, where you were far more likely to watch football on the flat screen (Qudditch being far more exciting. Who would want to watch men in shorts run around kicking a ball into a net, when you could watch them fly and score on three hoops?) Professor Snape pulled a small drawstring bag out of his cloak and offered it to her. "To Hogwarts Miss Granger, someone will meet you on the other side".

"Hogwarts, Professor? We are not going to Headquarters?" The glare she received in return made her recoil. _Oh my god, now I have done it. I know better than to talk back to this man! Am I no better than Harry and Ron? _She thought in despair.

"I believe I spoke clearly the first time, Miss. Granger. Now you will take the powder, step into the fire and proceed to Hogwarts as directed!" he snapped.

Hermione stepped up to him and took a small amount of the glittering dust and proceeded towards the fireplace. Tossing the powder down, she stepped into the green flames. "Hogwarts!" she announced and closed her eyes as the universe started to spin.

Hermione stepped out of the grate into a room that was clearly the Headmasters office. The powerful wizard himself was sitting behind the large desk, and his smile and a sweep of his hand indicated she should have a seat in front of him.

"Miss Granger, I am happy to see you well," he said as she settled herself into the chair. "I am sorry to have dragged you here so suddenly, my dear, but we have much to discuss." Pulling his wand out of his sleeve, the Headmaster proceeded to wave his hands in a grand sweep, conjuring a small tea set complete with biscuits. "How do you take your tea, Miss Granger?"


End file.
